1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a flashing light fixed on a power line. The flashing light has a set of iron core and coil, which transfer the magnetic field induced by the current in the power line to a voltage source. The voltage source further charges a capacitor in an increasing voltage charging circuit, so that the voltage on the capacitor is charged to a predetermined high voltage. The high voltage then triggers a circuit of the flashing light so as to light up a flash lamp. After the capacitor is discharged by the flash lamp, the increasing voltage charging circuit charges the capacitor again, which is for the next flashing and discharging process.
2. Related Art
Conventional power lines (electric power transmission lines) are usually hanged with pylons, and the electric power is transferred through decades, or even hundreds of kilometers from power plants to power transformer stations in cities. The pylons and power lines usually threaten the flying vehicles in low altitudes due to their heights, especially in the night or poor vision weather. Accordingly, it is one of the best caution methods to install flashing lights on the power lines as a warning marker.